The Mark of The Forgotten Moon
by Branimira
Summary: *chapter 2 is up^^*Inu-Yasha and Kagome are seen stepping out of the well. Yards away a youkai decides to attack! Theres a shrill scream! And what does any of this have to do with Fluffy? How should I know,I'm just the Author^^Please review
1. In the Darkness

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin are seen walking through a misty Forest. Sesshoumaru Stops Suddenly ,  
  
flinging his slivery hair as girly as ever.   
  
Then speaks calmy with that softness," Jaken......."  
  
Rin stops stupidly and Jaken smashes into her brutally.   
  
" RIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are so troublesome! Why don'tyou go disappear, your not wanted!!!!!!!!!!! "   
  
Rin looks on coldly ," I'm not listening to you Jaken!" Sticks out razberry colored tounge.   
  
Jaken having no combat to this slezzy remark, ignores it and responds to sesshoumaru," Yes, sesshomaru-sama......."  
  
A little sweat drop pops up from Jakens head.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flash evily a purple red color," Do you sense it......"   
  
Jaken, now acting more serious and Fluffy like, leans on his weird looken staff," Yes, i've sensed it ever sense we drifted off into the mountain range....."   
  
Rin looks on in confusement,"sense what??? Sesshoumaru-sama....."jaken, looking annoyed tells Rin to shut her mouth. Not that ,that helps in any way or form. Sesshoumaru expressionless as ever,  
  
peers out into the hazy mist breathing in the cold air and watching it come out of his mouth. Rin amazed by this does the same, then giggles cutely to herself. As Rin looks out to the stars she makes an all too familiar wish and runs deeper into the forbonding forest.  
  
Hundereds of miles away you see a shadowy figure no doubt a youkai, running threw the forest faster than the sun can rise.And  
  
for just a split second you could see the glisten in it's yellow eyes bigining to dialate, and what seems to be a purple moon-shaped symbol   
  
on it's forehead.  
  
Then a whisper as if it was talking to someone,"Sesshoumaru.......hmm,i'll kill you......."   
  
And as fast as the figure came it went, and left behind what looked like a flow of youkai trailing behind.   
  
A few miles off you see Kagome stepping out of the well gracefully   
  
along with her big, golden colored backpack.And what do you know here comes Inu-yasha.All of the sudden Inu-yasha's fluffy dog-like ears twitch.  
  
turning around menacingly, unleashes tetsusaiga without warning.  
  
" KAZU NO KISU!!!!!!!!"   
  
As Inu-Yasha Slashes the tetsusaiga protectively in front of   
  
Kagome , a youkai is disassemble and the poisonous blood scatters everywhere ,along with particles of the youkai. As the blood touches the ground   
  
the tented soil begins to give way, reavealing a shikon shard. Kagome tensely walks over to the area, kneels down, and picks up the shard drenched   
  
in a pool of poisonous blood, and where she had touched the poison ,it ripplied and turned into purified water.(doesn't this sound familiar)A few feet  
  
away a particle from the beast pulsates.All of the remaining particles combine together forming a shikigami type appearence, luanches a full out   
  
attack at Kagome! Kagome now noticing what is happening shields her face trembling with fear.  
  
Inu-Yasha screams worriedly out to her running   
  
with transformed tetsusaiga, "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The Shikigami opens it's massive jaws and stricks fiercely.Blood splatters frantically everywhere.  
  
...........................to be continued 


	2. Corrupted

Droplets of blood splattered to the ground. Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes. She then gazed up to see that Inu-Yasha was right before her! He was then thrown backwards into the nearest tree. Kagome ran to him instinctly.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Are you okay!!??"   
  
Kagome gasped! Across Inu-Yasha's chest was no doubt a wound! The dark liquid darkened the shades of red on his shirt. Inu-Yasha stood abruptly.  
  
" ~Feh,it's nothing but a minor scrach!"  
  
Kagome looked on worriedly. He then ran fiercely at the Shikigami! But all of the sudden it disapeared,like it was a mear illusion. Inu-Yasha looked around with caution. A few feet away hiding in the shadows in the forest, a women watches over Inu-Yasha ever so closely. From her outline you can see she has dark long hair held with a tie,and wearing an attire simular to Inu-Yashas. Inu-Yasha sniffed around the area for he detected a familiar scent. Slowly and silently the women began to drift away.  
  
"Inu-Yasha....."Kagome spoke timidly.  
  
The dogs ear twitched.  
  
"What are you looking for?" She asked.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"That damn monster of course!"Inu-Yasha spoke quickly.  
  
"Oh.....that monster resembled the one of those we see with Kikyou didn't it...."Kagome noticed.  
  
Inu-Yasha spoke nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He then navigated his head tensly,only to find an enraged Kagome.  
  
"You know very well what I mean! You were looking for Kikyou weren't you!!" She spat.  
  
The dogs ear twitched once more.  
  
"Weren't you!" She enforced.  
  
There was silence. Kagome glared and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey,wait! Where are you going?" The confused Hanyou asked.  
  
"Away from you..." Kagome solemnly answered.  
  
Inu-Yasha snarled.  
  
"Fine it's better when your not here anyway you BITCH!!!!!"  
  
Kagome came to a sudden halt.  
  
"I..nu....Ya...sha......" The school girl erupted!  
  
" Kaaaaaaagome,jjjjjjjjotto matte!" Inu stuttered.  
  
"OSWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She screamed.  
  
The prey beads on Inu-Yasha's neck lit up a magenta color,then slammed him face first into the dirt surface. Kagome,then stomped away.  
  
  
  
Miroku,Sango,and Shippo are seen strolling along the grass. They soon notice a doglike figure sprawled on the ground.  
  
"This looks quite familiar." Sango stated calmly.  
  
"Hai,Hai."Responded Shippo.  
  
Miroku bent down to Inu-Yashas level.  
  
"Aw,yes this is the "Oh so Famous"Position of defeat. Let me guess what happened,eh?" Not waiting for a response,the monk cleared his throat and continued.  
  
" You were absentmindedly looking for Kikyou,forgetting about how Kagome-chan is right behind you watching. You deny looking for her.You get into a fight.Then you use your greatly known speech(cough,Bitch,Cough) She does like wise(cough,Oswari,cough) And thats how you ended up in this state."  
  
Silence*Cricket:cheerp,cheerp*  
  
"hmmm,seeing how you do not respond to my hypothesis,I do believe I am correct."Miroku spoke,looking proud of what he just implied.  
  
"Hey,Sango when did Miroku start using such big words?" Shippo whispered.  
  
"Ever sence he got a hold of Kagome-chan's dictonary."Sango said coolly.(thinks:I'm sure those are big words to Hoshi-Sama,however,I beg to differ....-.-")  
  
Miroku stood up and put the end of his staff on Inu-Yashas back,and with his other hand he held it up as if he was about to prey.  
  
"You have my sincere apologies. Two-timing is a tuff business."Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Miroku,you should really watch what you say, Inu-Yasha's not in a good mood." Shippo said nervously.  
  
Miroku,paying no attention to shippo,continues."Aw,Inu-Yasha you can really be quite the player at times,and not the brightest one at that!"  
  
"Looks whose talking"Muttered Sango,Sweat drops coming down her face.  
  
"Hai,hai."Shippo said annoyed.  
  
In a falsh inu-yasha was up and had the monk by the shirt,"Nani...."The hanyou said threateningly.  
  
Miroku broke out with a nervous laugh,"He..e.ehe,eergsaf,you should really calm down and go aplolgize to Kagome-chan,before she goes back to her country..."  
  
Inu-Yasha loosens his grip on Miroku's touga,looking quite annoyed.  
  
Miroku continued."Sence we want to get the remaining shikon shards before Naraku, it would be wise to do such."  
  
Inu-Yasha grunted,released Miroku and stomped off.Miroku let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"It would look like Hoshi-sama has saved his life for the moment."Sango sounded a little amused.  
  
"It would seem so."The little fox demon added.  
  
  
  
Kagome still aggravated continued to stride on,until she noticed someone a few paces behind her.  
  
"Whay are you following me!!?"Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm not following you!"Inu-Yasha replied in the same maner,feeling quite stupid.  
  
Not to far away you her rustling in the bushes. Two sets of eyes peer out throw the shrubbery. It's no doubt Sango and Shippo. Miroku however,is hovering up in a nearby tree,that so happens to be right under Kagome,Miroku looking all but comfortable.(how did Miroku get up there? Lets just say he had a little help by an exterminator,who threw him up there for surtain reasons...*cough,pervert,cough*)  
  
"Kagome I wanted to um....uh..." Inu-Yasha trailed off,as little blush marks surrounded his face,beginning to look more serious.Kagome noticing this began to feel her cheeks redden as well.  
  
"Yes..."She edged on.  
  
"I wanted to say I'm---"Gets cut off.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Miroku has fallen from his watching spot tangled in viens,upside down....his dark eyes seem to be concentrated in one direction....up Kagomes skirt.....  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SLAP/CRASH/BONK!!!!  
  
*hours later*  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome seem to have forgiven each other as they set by the fire and staring up at the stars. However,Miroku seems to be sitting farther away from them along with Sango and Shippo.(Miroku of course sitting with a big bump on his head(courtesy of Inu) and a red hand print on his right cheek(courtesy of Kagome))  
  
"You deserved it ya'know."Shippo remarked.  
  
Miroku ponders out loud,"Aw,Yes,but all the pain and suffering is worth it. For just a breif moment I got the privilege to see Kagome-chans tight,silky---"Cuts off  
  
SLAP!!!!!!  
  
Sango has now slapped Miroku on the left side of his cheek! Making a reflection of the identical one on the right. Looking more annoyed than Kagome and scarier than the shikigami,stands up and walks away with Shippo resting on her sholder.  
  
"Baka ..."Shippo stated the truth.  
  
"Corrupted Monk"Sango hissed.  
  
Kilometers away the sun begins to rise,and the silhouette of an unknown youkai appears on a mountain,it smirks. Then turns its gaze on a particular spot in the forest,3 companions.It lefts up its hand and it glows a poisonous green,as the deadly sharp claws begin to lengthen. It dashes down the mountain,and with every step it takes a youkai appears trailing behind. It is now clear,it is only after one thing Sesshoumaru.....  
  
To be continued....... 


End file.
